1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cleaning and care of hard surfaces, particularly floors, in the home and in institutional cleaning using aqueous cleaning preparations.
In the cleaning and preservation of hard surfaces, the choice of the particular cleaning process and of the preparations to be used is determined not only by hygienic and aesthetic aspects, but also and above all by economic considerations and by the nature of the surface. Since varying significance is attributed to each of these criteria in individual cases, it is not surprising that various different processes and preparations have already been developed for these tasks. The choice of the particular preparation is essentially determined by whether the priority is to clean or to preserve the surface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Thus, preparations which produce more or less hard resistant films are primarily used for the care and preservation of surfaces. To this end, the preparations contain, mostly in emulsified form, waxes or film-forming polymers and crosslinking agents, generally heavy metal salts, which together form self-shine or polishable films on the treated surfaces after drying. Long-lasting preservation of the surfaces may be obtained in this way, the film withstanding even severe mechanical stress, depending on its quality. The disadvantage of these preparations is that removal of the firmly adhering films when necessary, for example through soiling or damage, is only possible under extreme conditions.
By contrast, preparations designed primarily for cleaning contain high proportions of surfactants, often together with alkaline-reacting substances, organic solvents or abrasives. In many cases, thorough removal of soil and old coating is possible with these preparations, although the surfaces thus cleaned are then generally exposed without protection to resoiling unless a preserving treatment is applied.
Since in many cases it is desired both to clean and to preserve surfaces, there has been no shortage of attempts, with a view to simplifying the work involved, to develop preparations with which cleaning and preservation may be achieved in one step. Unfortunately, none of the hitherto proposed solutions has proved satisfactory.
Thus, preparations containing the usual film formers in very low concentrations often lead to a troublesome accumulation of films which, after certain periods, necessitates additional cleaning. Other preparations require special expensive polymers or form overly soft films which afford only minimal protection against resoiling. Soap-based preparations, which are also in this catagory, also give extremely soft films and, in addition, are sensitive to water hardness.
Accordingly, the problem still exists of developing preparations having an improved property for the simultaneous cleaning and preservation of hard surfaces, particularly floors.
3. Description of the Invention
Other than in the operating examples, or where otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing quantities of ingredients or reaction conditions used herein are to be understood as modified in all instances by the term "about."
The present invention offers a solution to this problem in the form of a floor cleaning composition consisting essentially of:
(a) from 0.5 to 10% by weight of a surfactant selected from the group consisting of the adducts of ethylene oxide with alcohols or alkylphenols, alkylbenzene sulfonates, alkylsulfonates, alkane sulfonates, fatty acid ester sulfonates and mixtures thereof;
(b) from 0.1 to 4.5% by weight of an alkali-soluble, non-metal-crosslinked polymer compound having a minimum film-forming temperature of from 0 to 70.degree. C.;
(c) from 0.01 to 5% by weight of an alkaline-reacting complexing agent;
(d) from 0 to 3% by weight of an alkalizing agent;
(e) from 0 to 40% by weight of a water-miscible organic solvent;
(f) from 0 to 5% by weight of additives; and
(g) the remainder, water.
This composition is applied by initially preparing a preferably 1 to 3% solution of the composition by dilution with water, applying the solution thus prepared to the surfaces to be cleaned using a wiping cloth, sponge or similar aid, and then partly removing it with the soil from the surface. After this treatment, the surface is not rinsed down so that the remaining solution of cleaning preparation is able to dry to form a uniformly protective film. Because of this method of application, compositions of the type in question are also known as wiping preparations. Despite its simple composition, the preparation according to the invention is distinguished by its optimal cleaning action with respect to a number of different soils and at the same time forms a resistant film which affords excellent protection against resoiling. In contrast to other preparations, this film is completely transparent and allows the color and texture of the treated surfaces to appear unchanged without any additional shine occurring. When the preparation is reapplied, the film dissolves and thus facilitates the cleaning process, thus no troublesome accumulation of film occurs.
The preparation according to this invention is particularly suitable for the preservation and cleaning of floors, providing excellent results on stone, sealed parquet, tiles, linoleum and plastics flooring. The preparation of this invention is applied with particular advantage to high-gloss floor coverings because the film formed, by virtue of its high transparency, does not reduce the gloss. A preparation having the following composition is preferably used: (a) from 1 to 6% by weight of a surfactant selected form the group consisting of adducts of ethylene oxide with alcohols or alkylphenols, alkylbenzene sulfonates, alkylsulfates, alkane sulfonates, fatty acid ester sulfonates and mixtures thereof, (b) from 0.2 to 2.9% by weight of an alkali-soluble, non-metal-crosslinked polymer compound having a minimum film-forming temperature of from 0.degree. to 70.degree. C. (c) from 0.05 to 3% by weight of an alkaline-reacting complexing agent; (d) from 0.05 to 2% by weight of an alkalizing agent; (e) from 0 to 20% by weight of a water-miscible organic solvent; (f) from 0.05 to 2% by weight of additives; and (g) the remember, water.
The individual constituents of the preparation, which bring about its properties by their coordination, may be more exactly defined as follows: